


Resident evil - Matriarchy

by CaxceberXVI



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/CaxceberXVI
Summary: part of my SpencerSwapAU . in this wesker isnt as big a douch as he could have been. Oswell spencer is the series main villain its a slow boil but it ramps up quickly





	1. Chapter 1

Summer 1977

“mind if I sit with you?” it had been nearly a full day since he first arrived here, the umbrella management training facility. for such an obscure facility shrouded in mystery their first day had gone as one might have expected : introductions, class schedules , rules  etc. then they were given free rein of the “public” portion of the facility , that is to say , the areas where you didn’t need security clearance .after checking out his room and discovering he had a roommate Albert Wesker made is way to the dining room. William Birkin; they had met a few months prior and for some reason people seemed intent that they were joined at the hip. Currently his fellow researcher was busy devouring everything in front of him like he had a black hole where his stomach should be. Will was two years younger than himself and even he was younger by no less than 10 years than everyone else in the room. So, to see another youthful face bright eyes beaming at him was something of a shock “go for it” he motioned with his fork, not looking up from the papers he was reading “Shepherd. Engineering division. Nice to meet you” the girl looked to be the same age as will, perhaps even younger “and you must be Albert Wesker “ she smiled “ the whole building is buzzing about you” “good things I hope” Albert offered a polite smile “and you are?” Shepherd looked to will who was still elbow deep in dinner “hm?” Albert kicked him under the table and motioned to the girl “William Birkin” he offered his hand.

“ Charmed.” Shepherd chuckled “so how long have you two been working for umbrella? I didn’t realize they'd started recruiting straight out of middle school” Albert cocked an eyebrow over his glasses “ we’ve just started, this is our first day” he put down the notes he’d been reading as will finally paid attention” you cant have been working for them you’re the same age as us…” he trailed off “right?” Shepherd feigned hurt “a gentleman doesn’t ask, and a lady doesn’t tell” she winked “I worked for rear security, USS Gamma team.” Will took an uncomfortable scoot to the side “I don’t bite” Shepherd assured “ I was sick of cleaning up other peoples messes so when I got passed over for captain I asked for Dr Marcus for a transfer. He suggested this.” She pulled proudly at the security pass clipped to her lapel pocket “you must be an old hat by this point” Albert offered diffusing the tension “you could say that. “any advice for us newbies?” She looked around the dining room “mm well…those guys in the corner are requisitions. You’ll want to stay on their good side around exam and lab time. They’re fond of chocolate” she grinned “those 3 old dudes by the windows are the lab techs. They do the prep work for your lessons. All the supervisors hate them because they like helping the trainees. Dr Marcus has probably told you not to talk to them but they’re all pretty friendly if you don’t mind talking about Charlies angels for hours on end…what else” as she looked around the room there was a loud clattering as plates shattered and food slashed across the floor.

“ IDIOT!”

a man in his 40s or 50s grabbed one of the trainees by the forearm and threw him down to the floor “CLEAN THIS UP IMMEDIATELY! “he bellowed “sorry Dr Jessop” the trainee murmured  “ah..” Shepherd rolled her eyes and turned back to her dinner as the silence in the room lifted “that’s Dr Jessop. Dr Marcus is the Lead researcher and Facility head, but it seems Dr Jessop didn’t get that memo. The most he’s in charge of is making everyone miserable as he is.” William chuckled “seems a friendly sort.” The trainee finished cleaning his dinner off the floor and Dr Jessops shoes before scuttling away “not to mention….well… I don’t want to frighten you both on your first day.” She turned her attention back to her food “what is it?” William asked in earnest “we aren’t here to gossip and listen to rumours William.” Albert chastised “it’s not a rumour…it actually happened.” Shepherd said sheepishly “ok…about 5 years ago there used to be a program for umbrella junior execs, 13 to 18s that kind of thing.” She said in a hushed voice “I’ve never heard of that.” William spouted indignantly “that’s just it. They had to cancel it after a bunch of the boys complained about his inappropriate behaviour “all 3 of them looked over Shepherds shoulder at the aging man, he had a snobbish air about him but not in the refined sense of Sir Spencer or even Dr Marcus. “there was a big scandal. One of the boys they say he hurt was the District attorney’s son. the word is Spencer paid to have it covered up. They haven’t let anyone under 18 in the building since.” Shepherd turned back to the table “why do you think everyone is in such a buzz about you guys being here? “William and Albert shared worried looks “he…was never convicted right? There must have been some misunderstanding or something” William tried “I don’t know all the details.” Shepherd shrugged “he was pretty high up in the company from what I heard. I think he might even have been in line for Dr Marcus’ job as facility head…now he’s just an assistant. He absolutely hates Marcus. Doesn’t stop him from being a brown-nosing suck up though.” Shepherd trailed off as Dr Jessop made his way to their table.

“William, Albert wonderful to finally meet you, how are you settling in? Dr Marcus has told me all about you” his voice was jolly but dripping with faux sincerity. up close he was pudgy or maybe it was just his ill-fitting suit that made it seem so. His receding hair was slicked back and greasy and the smell of his cologne would make your eyes water “everything has wonderful so far Dr-Oh where are my manners “ He reached for Alberts hand to shake “ My name is Dr Lionel Jessop, I’ll be your laboratory techniques tutor this year”” oh they let you teach this year Lionel? I suppose the squeaky wheel gets the tutors desk Afterall “Shepherd snickered “ah. Dr Shepherd.” Jessop bristled “I almost didn’t see you there. Sorry to hear about the Arklay lab position. Still I’m sure Dr Jenkins will make better use of it than you.” He smarmed “hmm yes I too was sorry to hear they rejected your transfer to Antarctica.” Shepherd smiled taking a sip of her water “still 11th times the charm eh Lionel?” Jessop was fuming “ill see you gentlemen bright and early tomorrow morning. Don’t forget we have a curfew from 10 until 5. No wandering the halls past lights out. “ he hissed “Good Day Dr Shepherd.” He murmured as he stormed off “hold on. what was that about?” “he has what I believe Dr Marcus calls ‘ideas above his station’. He forgets that Marcus asked me to come her personally “ Shepherd smiles and shakes her head “he wants to be a facility manager but they’ll never let him do it. The Antarctic base belongs to the Ashfords. Dr Edward Ashford and his family have been managing it since the companies founding “ she said, loud enough for Jessop to hear from the other side of the room ”my advice would be to ignore him as best you can” William rubbed the back of his head “ actually I meant why was he calling you “Doctor”?" Shepherd flicked the badge on her lapel again “because…I…am?”

“you already have your doctorate?!” William spat almost leaping across the table “how did you do it?! Please you’ve got to be my mentor-OH GEE would you look at the time “Shepherd rolled up her sleeve revealing a thin pale wrist with a small watch almost dangling off it “its getting late. Ill let you gentlemen be for the night. “ she stood taking her tray with her “ I’m in the west wing, room 313 if you need anything. Oh and it was lovely to meet you both.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Albert pinched the bridge of his nose  and removed his glasses “real smooth Birkin. Real smooth”

\------

Later that night after lights out Albert found himself staring wide eyed at the cracks in the ceiling tired but unable to sleep. Perhaps all the excitement of the day had overstimulated him “ Al….you still awake?” Williams soft voice drifted from the other side of the room “I told you not to call me that” he whispered back “ I cant sleep I’m too excited” he bubbled “ our first classes start in just a few hours!” “with Dr Jessop.” Albert added . there was rustling from the other side of the room as the lamp flickered to life . Albert shielded his eyes as he felt a weight settle on the end of his bed “do…do you think its true? What Shepherd said?” William asked quietly. Albert relaxed into the mattress. There was no clear reason for Shepherd to lie, so she must have been telling the truth but there was no sense worrying William. He was still technically a child Afterall, they both were. Surely history wouldn’t repeat itself “ I _think_ you should go back to bed William. Class starts at 6.” As if on que there was a banging on the door “ lights out was 20 minutes ago!” someone shouted. William scrambled back over to his bed flicking the light and enveloping the room in darkness once more.

\-----

It was 2 weeks into their stay when things finally started to get interesting. Albert knew when he started that not everything he saw and did there would be world changing . learning proper lab procedure in Jessops class only to disregard them when actually in Marcus’  labs seemed to be a waste of his time.  But it was at this point he began to learn the real reason behind these pointless exercise . you see Marcus didn’t teach classes per say. He taught students individually or in small groups of 2 or 3. It wasn’t apparent immediately but eventually he worked out that he taught every student something different or sometimes not at all.

Perhaps it wasn’t even fair to call the people Marcus taught students. Most of them were old enough to be teachers. They certainly didn’t seem to be learning anything of value from him.

“Al.” William elbowed him softly bringing him back to reality “what do you think we need to bring to Dr Marcus’ lab tonight. I cant fit everything I own in these crappy lab pockets “ he spoke in a whisper for the library was one of the few places the researchers and students intermingled. Interrupting their work would land them a harsh reprimand, probably interrupt their own work too. “I don’t know William, I haven’t been there either. Why don’t you ask one of the others “ he paused “ and I told you not to call me that.” He added as an after thought. Its been 2 weeks and William still hadn’t got the message. And at this point Albert seriously doubted he ever would “I did. No one can give me a straight answer. Higgins said-Higgins is an idiot “ Albert interrupted with venom. It seemed all this waiting around for  Marcus’ after hours classes had soured his mood somewhat. sitting in the library waiting for someone to come and escort them out to Marcus lab in the church was not his idea of a good time “but go on.” ”Higgins said hes experimenting on leeches.” Albert cocked an eyebrow “leeches? Then why in gods name is he having us all practice on rats?” William shrugged “dunno. Hig said he went spare when he went near them. Threw him out of the lab” “that doesn’t sound very professional.” Albert scowled, wondering what kind of tutor he was about to meet. Truth be told he hadn’t seen Marcus in action yet. The classes were on a 2 week rotation and tonight was their first time. William opened his mouth again, probably to demand answer to his first question, but was interrupted by Dr Jessop “this way gentlemen.”

\--------

It was only September, still the middle of summer for most. But the wind coming off the ocean, blowing across the bridge that connected Marcus lab to the rest of training facility , it damn near took them off their feet. Poor little slight William was holding onto the railings for dear life.

Sadly even the howl of the wind wasn’t enough to keep Jessop from droning on at them “and when you meet Dr Marcus you are only to speak when spoken to.” He looked over his shoulder at them, double chins curling inwards towards his fat torso “ do you understand me?” he roared over the gale

“yes sir!” William bellowed back. The church in the distance was a hideous affair. The training centre had only been build a few years ago and so he had to wonder what exactly had possessed whoever designed this place to put it there. Scientists weren’t known for their strong religious beliefs.

Thankfully they didn’t go in, Jessop instead veered off to the left, towards the gardens and an elevator? “Dr Marcus will meet you at the bottom. Do not touch anything” he ushered them inside watching as the door closed and the light disappeared “ this is…different.” William noted. The architecture was unlike the rest of the facility. All stone and wrought iron. It felt more like a castle than a lab .

The elevator sank into the earth, further than either of them thought possible.“ William, Albert welcome. “Marcus greeted them at the bottom, as soon as the doors pinged open. Dr Marcus was a tall leith man in his late 50s early 60s. his thinning hair and been slicked back in a style reminiscent of Alberts. He carried an air of an aristocrat and he sense of superiority that only came with wealth “ you are early.” He palmed a pocket watch “ eager I see.” He grinned “ right this way.”

\----

Their first time in the lab…could have gone better, to put it diplomatically. Albert bungled a simple heat test by getting distracted writing notes. William tripped over his own trousers and sent a sample sailing trough the air, missing Marcus by millimetres.

“that will be all for tonight.” Marcus sighs exasperated . they had retreated to Marcus office, leaving the lab assistants to clean up. a lavish affair with a giant chessboard in the centre  Albert couldn’t help feel like a child getting scolding as he stood at the teachers desk “ I must say gentlemen first impressions count for a lot and I am not impressed.” Albert was unphased. One bad mark, even from the facility head wouldn’t automatically exclude them from an executive position, it was their first time here after all. But William? He looked to be on the verge of tears “ still, for whatever reason sir Spencer seems vested in your success. We’ll pick this up later in the week. back to your dorms. Lights out is in 10 minutes. Dismissed” Marcus waved them on and turned his attention back to the documents he had been reading.  Will and Albert shot each other looks before scurrying from the room .

“stupid, stupid!” William reprimanded himself “I cant believe I dropped a specimen !” the blond was practically shaking as he walked “I think ‘dropped’ a specimen is a bit of an understatement . more like catapulted “ Albert joked, but it seemed it few over Williams head “he’s never going to let us do anything now. These lessons will be nothing but study period now.” he despaired “calm down William. The floor was wet, an accident was bound to happen.” Albert walked with his hands in his pockets “ I knew I should have brought my own lab clothes and… “ he trailed off “ hey all where’s your notes?”  “my notes?” Albert said, perplexed. In the hurry to leave he must have forgotten them “ yes, the notes you spent all night writing?” Albert lifted his arms as if expecting the book to magically appear “lab?” William offered “you go on, no reason for both of us to get in trouble.” Albert turned on a dime and headed back towards the lab “ don’t take to long.” Williams voice echoed behind him.

\--------

“where is it damnit?” the lab was empty and the lights were off, making it almost impossible to see. The only light in the room was the faint green blue coming from the leech tanks in the corner. There was a faint tapping coming from the same corner, but he assumed it was just a faucet . Albert removed his tinted glasses, hoping that would help. It was dark enough in here that the light wouldn’t hurt his eyes ”taptaptap” He tried to retrace his steps; he was sitting by a Bunsen burner, not watching his experiment. When he noticed it had gone wrong he jumped up, knocking over the chair. But his work wasn’t on the table “taptaptap” he knelt down and looked under the steel table, there was his book, sitting in a puddle of dust and stale water . he pulled it out grimacing at the state of his notes. They’d were barely legible and would all have to be rewritten “taptaptap” the aggravating noise was getting louder. Albert shoved his notes in his pockets and stormed over to the tanks. It they were leaking it would likely effect Marcus mood the next time they met. That would never do.

Carefully Albert examined the seals around the tank. They all felt cold but dry. Next he looked at the piping but found nothing there either . eventually he rose up and looked directly into the tank . the leeches were lying like fat globs of tar all over the tank, moving sluggishly but constantly twitching and convulsing .

But as he got close they stopped. Just stopped dead in their tracks turning to “look” at him. Curious he leant in close; big mistake. The leaches turned from looking to acting, piling up against the glass closed to him opening their maw like mouths and pounding on the glass. Startled albert darted back and out of the lab. he  shut the door tight behind him and hurried away. those leeches, they were moving as one, looking at him like he was dinner. But surely that couldn’t be ; they were leeches, parasitic worms with no minds of their own. They sucked blood and minded their own business.

But those leeches were enormous , aggressive and very much aware…was this what Marcus was working on? He shouldn’t let on he saw them in that state. Not yet anyway

 He was walking in such deep thought he didn’t even realize there was someone in front of him until he had already collided with them “ooof” he stumbled back loosing his balance , dropping his notes as he went “sorry” he sputtered, winded by the fall “ I didn’t see you there” “quite alright, I didn’t mean to startle you” a strong hand pulled him to his feet “he’s not an easy man to get along with is he ?“ a voice ran out from the shadows, Albert took an involuntary step back . the man was cleaning his glasses on the edge of his lab coat “ my name is Dr Lawrence Langstrom, I’m one of the researches assisting Dr Marcus.” Albert relaxed a little “ I don’t believe we’ve met before” he extended his hand “ you must be Albert. Sir spencer has high hopes for you and your friend William”  Albert shrugged suddenly self conscious. It was still strange to receive praise from people he had never met “ I suppose. I don’t know if id call us friends. There are only so many lab positions, we are competing against one another after all.” He smiled “ oh well. “ Langstrom laughed “ what is academia without a little healthy competition ?” Albert nodded in agreement “ a word of advice if I may? ” Langstrom leaned forward “ please.” “ Dr Marcus…James. He , sir spencer and earl Ashford, god rest his soul, all went to University together. Although they don’t get along as well now, they were  close. About 10 years ago James, Spencer and one of James prized students headed to Africa in an adventure that would eventually lead to the creation of the umbrella cooperation. It worked out well for Spencer and Marcus but poor Dr Bailey . all his efforts and what does he get? Relegated to some African hell hole.” Langstrom shook his head “ what exactly are you trying to tell me?” albert asked hoping to get to the point and then to bed “ get close to Marcus. His favour can take you far…just not too close.” He began to walk past Albert, clapping him on the shoulder “good luck” he stood and mulled this information over for a minute, forgetting his manners “oh! Dr Langstrom! Thank you” the Doctor paused and turned

“please, call me Lawrence .”

 


	2. Hit the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of my spencer swap au. ive decided rather than do a continuious story im going to do key moments. this is Autumn of 1978, will and Al's second year at URC.  
> shenanigans abound.

Autumn 1978

Their private lessons with Marcus had become more regular after that. He got used to working with William as well as with Marcus. Dr Langstrom’s advice went a long way, and he was eager to give it. Albert soon found himself heading straight to Langstroms study after his lesson with Marcus. It was refreshing to be talked _to_ rather than talked _at_. Langstrom…Lawrence treated him like an equal. As trite as it was, he made him feel mature and not like the teenager he still technically was. He wandered if William had been privy to the same conversations.

Maybe not. Maybe Albert was just _special_.

Lessons with Marcus seemed to be progressing well too. The closer he and William got to Marcus the more eager he seemed to be to let them in on his pet project. True it was no secret at this stage that any umbrella management officers weren’t your run of the mill virologists. William had been choosing because he was a child prodigy, with all the skewed morals and ethics that came with it. Albert himself had been scouted by another umbrella officer that had come to his school.

The truth behind the training facility was known to few and the real experiments going on there to even less. Marcus had selected only William and himself to personally participate in Marcus research into the latest viral weapon. By October of that year the 3 of them had created something new, something wonderful; the t-virus.

By combining DNA from Marcus leeches, they were able to mutate the virus. Anything injected with it became aggressive, cannibalistic even when other food sources were available and began to suffer necrosis. All of this sounds like a failure to any sane person, but this is apparently everything Marcus had wanted from this affair.

Not spencer, however. He had demanded more and more, to the point it sounded not only unreasonable, but impossible. He wanted a virus with a 100% contamination and death rate. Even combining it with things such as rabies and even Ebola couldn’t achieve this.

Eventually they had something approximating these requirements, but the virus was far from perfect. Everything they had tried so far had killed their subjects far too quickly and 10% of the population was naturally immune. Spencer seemed unphased. He gave William his own team and a lab at the Arklay facility to create a work around.  He seemed interested in infections of other creatures such as dogs and reptiles. They were mindless killing machines, powerful yes, but they were too hard to contain, couldn’t follow orders. It seemed the very thing they had sought to create in their virus was the very thing holding it back.

William seemed undeterred, his optimism a little frightening to be honest. Albert joined him but nothing he did could hope to match the fever with which William worked, the way their fellow researchers talked about him, in equal parts disgust and intrigue.

As far as he was concerned a child genius was only a child genius once. Eventually William would age and someone new would take his spot in the limelight. he could have the admiration of the masses. Albert had something better.

“have you thought about your next steps Albert?” langstrom had asked him one day over tea “well I thought I might transfer to the Arklay laboratory on a more permanent basis. The equipment is better, and I’d be working alongside William.” That last part slipped out. Truth be told he was a little fascinated by how Dr Birkin’s mind worked ( yes he had managed to finish his doctorate before his 16th birthday , with Albert not far behind ) “ have you considered Antarctica?” he asked “ Antarctica?” Albert turned his nose up “I know I know “ langstrom laughed setting down his cup “ but hear me out. Alexia is transferring here, so the position of head researcher would be available. ““Alexia….?”

“oh, you don’t know? The Ashford linage goes back to the company’s founding. Alexia Ashford is the granddaughter of one of our fair companies’ founders Dr Alexander Ashford, they say her genius is unmatched. She is due to graduate from university in 2 years’ time at the ripe old age of 10.” Albert raised an eyebrow: William wouldn’t take this well.

And he couldn’t wait to tell him.

“I must admit for all her genius I am a tad worried about letting someone so young into our fold. “Langstrom continued “Some of the things we do here, while entirely necessary, aren’t for the eyes of children. Not to mention those awful rumours about Dr Jessop.” He rolled his eyes “yea Shepherd told us when we started here.” He replied “shepherd? Oh Rebecca-Jane, she transferred from security last year, didn’t she? I’m afraid I haven’t had many dealings with her. While I’m sure she had good intentions, I can assure you those rumours are baseless. I’ve known Lionel for years, he’s a happily married man with 2 daughters. I don’t know who or for what reason this kind of malicious talk started but I make it my business to never repeat it.” Langstrom stood and walked to where he was sitting, Albert sunk into his chair wishing he hadn’t asked “the very thought of it is absurd, but I understand the concern about sending a child here. even I had my reservations about allowing you and Dr Birkin in, but I’m glad to see you at least are so mature.” His hand lingered on Alberts shoulder for just a moment “William can be petulant…” Albert admitted with a smile remembering the fit he threw over one of the assistants at Arklay  dared to make a joke about his height “you make quite the trio no? any plans for the weekend ?” Langstrom lent on the arm of his chair prompting Albert to jump “ I completely forgot, shepherd asked us to meet her after class today!” he set down his cup “ I’ve got to go, I’ll see you on Monday Lawrence” Albert smiled faintly as he darted from the room.

\----

As he rounded the corner to shepherds’ room on the 3rd floor he began to feel a little lightheaded, his breathing heavier than it should have been for such a short run. Perhaps going from lounging in a wingback chair by the fire to pelting up 4 flights of stairs and across a wet cobble stone bridge wasn’t the best idea. Shepherd’s door was always open as no one would ever want to step foot in there without her express permission. But it seemed she wasn’t there; could she have gone looking for him? He wasn’t that late but decided to rest a moment on her sofa and wait for her to return.

The next thing he knew he was startled awake by William entering the room “Al! I was looking for you! What kept you?” he tutted, smoothing his hair back “I was only….” He looked at his watch discovering it was 40 minutes after they had agreed to meet “oh…” “yeah!” William chastised “why aren’t you dressed?” he pointed to Alberts lab coat “dressed for what?” William straightened his tie; he was wearing a magenta shirt and purple suit. It suited him well, making him look several years older than his lanky frame would suggest. It made his mouth go a little dry, but he was _severely_ over dressed for just hanging out.

“Shep invited us out to celebrate us getting our doctorates. It’s the first time we’ve all had a night off since … actually I don’t think we’ve ever had the night off! “ William bubbled “ don’t know what she has in mind since none of us can drink but…” he shrugged “oh.” Albert frowned, annoyed at having left in such a hurry for something he wasn’t interested in “no, thank you William. That’s not my scene “ “too late I already got you id” Shepherd appeared behind them dumping an envelope in both their laps “wow these look pretty legit…” William held his to the light “ reflective backing and everything …where’d you get these?” Shepherd smiled and shrugged “that would be telling.” She plonked down on her sofa beside them “couple of clubs I know aren’t that fussy when it comes to checking them, but they should still pass scrutiny. I see you’re ready” she smiled and gave William a thumbs up. He puffed out his chest and struck a pose as he laughed “but I just got out of the lab, I’ll need a few minutes. Shall we say the usual place, usual time?”

early on in their friendship shepherd had introduced them to her hiding spot. Past the clock tower there was a fountain and small sitting area. If one were small enough it was possible for, say 3 teenagers, to creep out and around the sitting area to a balcony that had been sealed away from the inside. The 3 of them met there regularly after lessons to watch the sunset and listen to shepherd ramble about astronomy; stars this and planets that. Although it wasn’t his interest, hearing her talk with such passion, describe the universe made him feel like he was there sometimes. It was a nice feeling to have right before bed. “I’m not sure…we have lab with Dr Marcus-” he stood too quick, the room spinning as he tried to focus on shepherds face “oh excuses excuses. It’ll be fun!” she clapped him on the back “go get ready ill meet you there soon.”

 

\------------

Begrudgingly he headed back to their room and changed into the nicest things he owned, black turtleneck and black slacks with his favourite aviator shades. He’d brushed his long blond hair back into a loose bun and headed out. Still a little dizzy he had dragged his feet as he walked to the roof and held on tightly to the roof tiles as he walked towards the balcony the gap between him and the wall not feeling as comfortably large as before “ you took your sweet time.” William was sitting on the ledge dangling his legs “you ok?” albert sat beside him “ just tired I guess” “wellll you are getting older.  Won’t be long now before you’re reading the gazette and complaining about taxes. “William laughed “you’re one to talk” Albert retorted . in the light of the sunset it looked as if William had the beginnings of facial hair dusting his cheeks “oh you noticed that?” William ran his hand over his face “I’ve been growing it out all week to impress RJ.” He smirked “RJ? You two are getting awful pally.” Albert said stoically “nah” William smiled “it’s you she likes.” This revelation had Albert nearly falling off the balcony “what on earth makes you say that?!” “well she told me not to tell you about to night. she was worried you wouldn’t want to go.” “I don’t want to go.” Albert corrected “well shep is our friend and she really wants you to. I guess if she’d told you earlier, you’d have made excuses” “yes, I would have. In fact I still might “Albert fumed  “aww don’t be like that al. I don’t wana have gotten all dressed up for nothing “shepherd appeared from the crack between the wall grinning like the Cheshire cat. Her black hair was sleek, reaching the hem of her glittering black dress. Her mercury blue eyes were accentuated by smokey gold makeup. Albert swallowed hard. Shepherd looked…stunning “ready?” her lip gloss shined in the setting sun as she spoke “uh…yeah…” his voice sounded a little slurred “you ok? We haven’t even started drinking yet” shepherd laughed pulling off her high heels “last one down buys the first round” she was already shimmying down the drain pipe that lead to the ground, leaving Albert and William in her dust “wait for me!” William called hefting down after her. Albert groaned hoping they’d buy that he’d forgotten his wallet.

\----

“we’re getting too old for this” William rolled up his sleeve to hide the large rip in his shirt dusting himself down from the dried leaves he had landed in “it was fine when we were kids but we should have known that pipe wouldn’t have hold out for ever.” “speak for yourself. it’s not my fault you grew an inch a month since first we met.” Shepherd smarmed “al made it down the tree, didn’t break a single twig” “good for him but that doesn’t solve our problem. How are we going to get back in?” William snapped back “err the front door? You said it yourself, we aren’t kids. They can’t yell at us for sneaking out for the night. “Shepherd stepped over a fallen branch careful not to trip in her heels “speaking of which. Where exactly are we sneaking out to?” Albert finally chimed in. they had been walking for ages, their usual romps ending on a hiking trail or the colourful herb fields that punctuated the forest. The sun had almost set, and it was beginning to get dark “right here.” Shepherd pulled something out of her clutch pressing it with an irritating metallic chirp. the forest was suddenly engulphed in an unnatural orange blinking light “hop in.” Shepherd approached the bright red mustang running her hand over it affectionately “wow.” Albert removed his glasses to get a better look “I call shotgun!” William took a long look as he made his way to the passenger side “shep how did you ever afford this?” “leme guess. You know a guy?” Albert eased himself into the back, the smell of new leather catching in his throat “oh you know me so well.” shepherd smiled in the rear-view mirror “it was a factory write off. The engineers just weren’t willing to put the work in to get her running “she smoothed her hand over the dash “she just needed some tlc…and a rebuilt engine.” “it’s not going to blow up is it?” William freted as he bucked his belt “ would I do that to you?” Shepherd grinned as she started the engine “ahh music to my ears” “are you sure you want to drive if we’re drinking?” Albert rested on the back of the front chair “ I’ll stop a few hours before we leave. I’ll be fine.” She shoogled a big bottle of water at him “suit yourself.” He lent back determined to enjoy the ride for a change “next stop; raccoon city!”

\-----

The White herb club in raccoon was relatively new, opened to bandwagon on the new disco trend people talked about. Albert was convinced it wouldn’t last but at least that meant they weren’t picky about clients. They made it past the bouncer and thankfully shepherd had declared tonight would be her treat. They had started the night as a group but as the drinks wore on William seemed determined to mingle, Shepherd had gone to keep him out of trouble.

Albert decided to stay seated at the bar and wait. His head was still spinning from earlier and despite the fact he’d only had a few drinks he felt 10 feet deep. Admittedly this was his first real experience drinking anything other than shandy, but he didn’t imagine so little alcohol would leave him like this. He took another sip deciding that alcohol wasn’t helping but it certainly wouldn’t hurt. The cocktail he had was sickeningly sweet, but he couldn’t seem to stomach the thought of anything stronger. Still marginally sober in his mind he was about to seek out Shepherd for her car keys and call it a night when he felt a tap on his shoulder “ mind if I join you?” for the second time that night he nearly fell from his seat “I’m Alicia “ the girl smiled , her long blond hair shimmering in the hazy purple light as she spoke “I saw you checking me out from across the bar and thought maybe you’d like to dance…” “I…I don’t really dance” he stammered . truth be told he didn’t remember seeing her while he was scanning the room for shepherd, but he wished he had. She was gorgeous.

The woman, not shepherd. Although she was pretty, too; beaming at him like the sun but looking like a moon light night the longer they spent together the more he found his eyes lingering on hers. his pulse increased as he remembered Langstroms words “ _it’s you she likes_ ” wait no. it was William. Wait, why was he thinking of either of them at a time like this?

Ugh.

His thoughts were getting jumbled and he could only vaguely remember that alcohols effects sometimes took a little while to kick in. boy oh boy was he feeling that 4th drink now.

“well maybe you’d like some company then” she lent in close, her strong perfume wafting over him “yeah…sure….” He could feel a faint flush across his face, hoping his sunglasses would hide his darting eyes “can I buy you a drink?” he offered “hmm I think I’d like to try what you had “ he was about to call the barman when she caught his face in her soft hands and pressed her lips to his.

The girl tasted like coconut and mint, just like he imagined _she_ did. Somehow, he found his hand on her waist. As things got more heated, she pulled him to a back booth, he found himself unable to resist following almost tripping over his feet in the hurry to keep step with her and her wonderfully long legs. She pushed him down sitting on his lap and placing both his hands on her hips. their kissing turned to kissing and biting and he began to run out of air, afraid to stop, He felt like he was dreaming.

His hands wandered up her back her blond hair turning black, brown eyes to blue “Shepherd…” he realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth “ um…who?!” the girl pushed him away like he was contagious “uhm” flustered, dizzy and mouth numb for kissing he couldn’t find the words “ ugh!” the woman was disgusted. She grabbed her bag and stormed off, back to her cackling friends. “what was all that about?” his heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice. Shepherd had succeeded in rescuing will from a gaggle of sorority girls. he seemed no worse for wear although he was covered in lipstick and pink glitter “I uh…never mind “he quickly rubbed the saliva from his chin and checked in a reflective panel for lipstick stains “ right…you ready to head home?” Shepherd still had an arm around Williams waist “heady to red rome?” William giggled drunkenly “yeah I um…” he suddenly felt the dizziness return finding it impossible to keep standing. The last thing he remembered was the gentle thrum of an engine and tires on tarmac.

 

\-----

Albert woke in pain scrunching his hands into his eyes. he flailed in the dark for his sunglasses finding only empty air “Jesus al, you sleep like the dead” shepherds voice drifted towards him at odd angles “where am I?” he asked not opening his eyes “ in my room on the couch. You were in a bit of a state so I brought the both of you back here for the night. “ he wriggled uncomfortably on the cushions trying to find a position that didn’t make him feel like death warmed up “where’s will?” he asked, a small amount of concern in his tired voice as he sat up “he’s…making an offering to the porcelain goddess.” she pointed to a door with a thin line of too bright light bleeding out from under it.  It was quite for a few seconds before  a hideous retching sound echoed out “ I think I might be joining him shortly” Albert lent back onto the sofa and draped his arm across his eyes “ I know Will was absolutely plastered but how much did you have to drink last night? I don’t remember you ordering anything other than rum and coke.” she smiled folding her arms “I don’t know. I don’t even remember getting home.” He quietly wondered how Shepherd hand managed to get them both in, up 3 flights of stairs and into her room by herself and without anyone noticing “so you don’t remember throwing up in the back of my poor car then?” she grumbled as he felt her weight settle on the end of the sofa “you’ll be paying to have it cleaned by the way.” Albert exhaled “what happened last night?” “before or after you got blue balled by that blond chick?” albert groaned and pulled his blanket over his head “what happened there?” she said sympathetically. He could just admit what happened; deal with the embarrassment and find out if what she said to William was true

But he, Albert Wesker, would rather die than admit anything of the sort. “I…bit her. She didn’t like it.” he lied “you bit her?” shepherd laughed “I was a little overzealous.”  “looks like she got you back a couple’ times” shep lent over and tapped his neck “damnit.” his hand flew to the sore spot just below his jaw “ I have lab with Dr Marcus tomorrow. ““relax.” Shepherd pulled her knees to her chest and dragged her giant shirt down over them “ once William is done saying hello to the sewer gaters I can get you something to cover it .” her sentence was punctuated with more retching from the bathroom “ we should do this again sometime” shepherd grinned with faux joy “really?” he asked, incredulous “ maybe we could give the drinking a miss… More Coffee or dinner, less vomit and regrets. besides, I can think of other fun things to do in the back of my car… “He couldn’t tell through the dark of the room, but Albert swore she winked at him.

“maybe we could have that coffee sooner rather than later.” she said listening to Williams pathetic groaning “otherwise it’s going to be a long day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont drink kids. or experiment with viral weaponry but honestly no one ever crashed their car into a ravine in a bioweapons lab so whats really more dangerous?
> 
> i dont drink or drive so i cant tell, is shepherd a good influence or a bad one? 
> 
> Shandy is beer mixed with water or cordial or lemonade or something. its a uk thing but im sure they have it elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work so be gentle 
> 
> i think i read somewhere that both william and Wesker already have their doctorates by the time they join umbrella but i think it makes more sense for them to still have something to work towards in the course of the story. im hesitant to give out too many details about shepherd because i dont want to spoil anything....


End file.
